Caroline, Richard & the long lost messages of love
by wliu81
Summary: We all know that as the show changed writers later on during CITC, we had noticed that Richard’s love letter, was never mentioned again during the remainder of the series. this particular fic seeks to address this problem
1. Chapter 1

** CAROLINE AND RICHARD AND THE LONG LOST MESSAGES OF LOVE **

**Miss Waiching Liu **

**T **

**General/ Romance **

**Series: 4 add-on/5 (?) **

**Chapters: 5 **

**Published: July 2007 **

**_Summary:_ When a planned visit to Remos with Caroline backfires for Richard, he feels all is lost. To makes matters worse, he finds out that the tenant of the apartment block he lives in has kicked him out. Homeless, he then seeks refuge in Caroline's loft and the couple with Stefano spend the evening together and as they do our couple reflect back on the past and as they do it leads to the consummation of their relationship. When the two bring up the letter and phone message in one conversation, this in itself draws the couple closer together **

**_Additional Author's Notes:_ This was a long fic to write, as you can probably tell, but you'd be astonished to know it took me 2 days to do this. We all know that as the show changed writers later on during CITC, we had noticed that Richard's love letter, which was talked about during the second season of the show, was never mentioned again during the remainder of the series. One of the number of inconsistencies pointed out by fans, this is yet another fic which seeks to address this problem. Yes, yes, I did vow that I wouldn't pen another a season finale add- on, but I have just about run out of ideas and thus, this is the last one that I have written, I swear! And no more afterwards **

**Chapter 1: **

Hmmm, let's see now; Annie and Del were on very friendly terms with each other- too friendly to be exact that they ended up putting their hands all over each other, Charlie was last seen globetrotting in Europe, Scandinavia on a dollar it was, although he did stop halfway through Italy and caught sight of Richard bonding with his son Stefano in a café. Thank god for Charlie though- if he hadn't informed Richard about Caroline, then no way in hell would have Richard been able to get to the church where she was going to marrying so called childhood friend, Randy. As for Richard, he then flew all the way to Caroline's hometown of Pesthigo, Wisconsin in the West and to the wedding ceremony to witness his sincere amore marry that loser, Randy

**(as it was in the series finale) **

Priest: We are gathered here today to join Caroline and Randy in the bounds of holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who knows why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace

_(In the background: baby Stefano is crying. Caroline and everyone in the church turn around to see Richard on the balcony, trying to hush Stefano as he sneaks in. Caroline steps away from the altar, looking up at him in disbelief. Richard locks eyes with her and waves sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed for interrupting. Caroline still gazing up at Richard with a gentile smile on her face is interrupted by her mother) _

Margaret (Caroline's mum): Honey? Your quickest way out is right over there _(points to a nearby exit sign, then Caroline looks back up to Richard, then it ends) _

…continued

Del: Oh my God, what is Richard doing here?

Randy: What the hell is HE doing here?

Caroline: Richard, what are you doing here?

Richard: (approaches Caroline) Caroline…

Priest: Is something the matter?

Randy: No! Nothing is the matter. Just let us say our vows father and get us married- and fast

Richard: I don't think so Randy. It's ME that ought to be standing in that very position that you are in- not YOU. Caroline loves me, not you

Randy: Why don't you do all of us a favour and leave us all in peace? I cannot believe that you had the nerve to show your face round here

Richard: Well you know what? You have got a nerve to steal my girlfriend, my sincere amore away from me

Randy: Sincere a what?

Del: It is translated as 'the love you never have to question', dumbass!

Richard: Thanks Del!

Reg: (then turns to Charlie to find out what was happening) What's going on here?

Charlie: Richard's back

Reg: He is? Thank God!

Charlie: Why do you know, Randy?

Reg: No- and still don't want to know, nor do I care because I know for sure that Caroline and Richard should be together, not Caroline and Randy

Charlie: Man, I am with you on that one! (high fives Reg)

Caroline: I cannot do this right now

Randy: Caroline, what are you talking about?

Caroline: I mean, I cannot marry you, not right now

Randy: Don't tell me that it's because of Richard's appearance that you have had second thoughts?

Caroline: Of course not

Richard: Well, one thing's for sure and that is she won't be marrying you

Caroline: … and oh, and you'd think that I'd get back with you, after what you put me through, Richard, right? Well, you're wrong. I couldn't care less about us because there isn't an 'us' between us. Annie, can I talk to you and you only at the back?

Annie: Sure Care

The women make their way outside and talk for an hour. Afterwards, Caroline and Annie go back into the church and Annie goes up to the priest and whispers in his ear. As the priest nods his head, he immediately makes the next announcement

Priest: Um, how can I put this? Other than, this wedding ceremony…. is now officially called off

(there are now gasps from the guests)

Margaret: Oh my

Randy: What? This cannot be happening!! This is just…. stupid!!

Caroline: Randy, why don't we talk about this, just the two of us?

Randy: (flips out) No Care! This was supposed to be a special day, OUR special day… and yet you have decided not to marry me? I cannot accept this! It's over! Bye Caroline

Caroline: Randy, come back please?

(Randy storms off- only for Richard to approach Caroline)

Richard: Look, about what had just happened…. I am sorry; I didn't mean to cause a scene

Caroline: Leave me alone Richard!

Richard: Caroline, I think we need to talk, I have a lot of explaining to do to you

Caroline: Well, you can save it. I don't wanna hear what you have to say

Richard: Please Caroline?

Caroline: CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME IN PEACE?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN THINGS?! I CANNOT STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU!! (bursts into tears and runs into the ladies room)

Annie: Now look what you have done Richard?

Richard: Me?! I have done nothing! Well, apart from telling Caroline I didn't want anymore kids, which was awful. But apart from that, I did nothing

Annie: Whatever you say Richie…

Richard: Excuse me, but since when have you ever cared about Caroline's interests?

Annie: I _have_ cared enough to know that when my best friend is feeling as low as she is right now, she needs a shoulder to cry on- and you for one are hardly the type of person to offer that to her

Richard: and like, you are THE ideal person to offer that to Caroline? Don't kid yourself

Annie: You know you were such a jerk to tell Caroline you didn't want anymore kids with her, it's no wonder she almost ended up with Randy and I couldn't have blamed her

Richard: Wait a second- you knew that Caroline went to Randy, after I left for Italy on my own? How come?

Annie: You know, I don't have to keep answering your questions (is about to leave)

Richard: (stops Annie) Annie, I want the truth- and I want to know right now! Did you say anything to her? What did you do?

(there is brief silence)

Annie: Okay, okay- you win. When Caroline told me about you two splitting up, _I_ called Randy and told him where Caroline was and I persuaded Caroline to get together with Randy

Del: Annie, you didn't

Richard: Oh but Del she did- and my word how stupid it was of you to do so as well. I just don't understand you Annie

(There is silence from Annie)

Richard: Though let's face it, you couldn't stand the fact that I was with a woman who I had loved dearly, and still do for that matter, that you had to jeopardize everything I and Caroline had together. You know what? I think I have heard enough. In future, stay out of our business, got it?

(Richard walks off; leaving just Annie and Del in the church; Richard then knocks on the door of the room Caroline is in)

Caroline: Go away Richard!

Richard: Caroline, I need to talk to you

Caroline: Now is not the time! Do you realize how humiliated I was out there; with all those people out there… my parents, Randy's parents, Del, Charlie, Annie, Angie staring at you?

Richard: I didn't mean to cause such a commotion, and I saw that you were smiling at me when you looked up and saw me

Caroline: (is despondent)

Richard: Just admit it; you were happy to see me again

Caroline: Well, if I was smiling, it was because I didn't want to get all angry and let the other guests watch me lose my temper. I am still angry though

Richard: I know you are, I don't blame you. Look, why don't we talk about this over coffee. And besides, I have a lot of explaining to do regarding my son, Stefano, if that's okay with you. Please Caroline; you haven't heard the real reasons why I did what I did. I'm not proud of what I said to you, but also I have never stopped loving you and you know that. Why don't we meet up over lunch this Saturday, back in New York and discuss this further?

Caroline: I really don't know

Richard: Caroline, please give me a chance to explain myself

Caroline: Fine, but still, I don't think it would be a good idea to get back together

Richard: (masks his disappointment) that'll be great. I'll be at your apartment at 12-ish. I'll see you on Saturday then

Caroline: Yes, I see you later

Richard: Bye Caroline

Richard: Bye Richard


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

It's Saturday afternoon and Richard with Stefano turn up at Caroline's apartment, hoping that their lunch meeting will eventually be a positive step in helping to rebuild their so-called 'troubled' relationship. He knew that his appearance at Caroline's wedding was hardly the ideal thing to do, but he also knew it was the right thing to do. If it wasn't for Charlie who told him that she was going to get wed, then no way in hell would he have been able to get to the church. And Caroline might've, and some would say could've married Randy, - without Richard ever knowing and that would've shattered his heart. But thankfully it never happened and so, he had his fingers crossed that by resolving his issues with Caroline, that Caroline would take him back and love him once again, conditionally and unconditionally. Richard was slightly nervous, though also at the same time, he felt he had to convince Caroline that what he said at the airport was out of fear, and rather that the experience with his son, had changed him for the better and made him the better man in the end

Richard: Caroline, we're here!

Caroline: WE'RE?

Richard: Yeah, I've brought Stefano along. I have no body to look after him and seeing as Annie and Del are out doing their own thing, Reg and Charlie has gone back to Europe, you don't mind, if he came with us?

Caroline: (she descends the stairs in a short skirt and blue top, which showed off her slender figure) No of course not. The more the merrier

Richard: Great. You look hot, ahem, I mean, great! Yep, great! _I have to remain under control no matter what. One slip though and I doubt that Caroline will ever trust me again afterwards_

Caroline: Thanks (notices that Richard isn't wearing his specs). I kinda noticed that you're not wearing your glasses

Richard: Oh that, well…. every once in a while, I felt I wanted to look different that's all. Why, do you prefer me with my glasses on?

Caroline: Well, you do look interesting with your glasses on, but I always thought you had…. Sexy eyes anyway

She said this bit in such a rush, just so Richard wouldn't latch onto what she was saying. Although Richard himself did make out what she was saying and blushed a little that his cheeks turned Red

Richard: Thanks…um, for the nice compliment…. Caroline. I think we better go now, or else we'd be late

Caroline: You mean you made a reservation?

Richard: Yes, at Remos

Caroline: Wow, I must say I am impressed (she puts on her purple blouse)

Richard: You are?

Caroline: Yes, and besides at least that for once, you did book in advance, unlike the last time where you tried to fake your way into Patrie's on our first date, remember that?

Richard: Okay, okay, you made your point, let's go


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caroline, Richard with Stefano depart for Remos and when they get there, they receive a warm greeting from Remo, of whom was delighted to see the trio at his restaurant

Remo: Ah ciao Carolina! Ricardo!

Caroline: Remo! It's great to see you back

Remo: Alas, we're back in business! And so how was (straightens up his tie) Patrie's?

Richard: Don't ask! In fact, we never even dined there

Caroline: Thank goodness you're still here

Remo: Interesting that you have said that because nothing and I'd say nobody can put this restaurant or me out of business.

Johnny: Boss?

Remo: What is it now Johnny?

Johnny: Boss, the health inspectors are here

Remo: What are they doing at my restaurant and just as important, what are they doing here at this time?

Johnny: They're here to check the place out

Remo; Well, keep an eye out on them and make sure everything is in place

Johnny: Okay boss

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-US; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Caroline: Something you're not telling us, Remo?

Remo: Nope. None at all. It's nothing for you to be worried about… (tries to change the subject) And so, may I kindly ask, where's Randy?

Richard: Um, let's just say he couldn't handle the pressures of being married to someone as wonderful as Caroline, although I am glad to have seen the back of him

Remo: Table for two, right? And I'll get a highchair for this little baby. He's so cuuute!

Richard: Of course he is, Remo (gives Caroline a funny look)

Remo: Oh, sorry you two, right this way please (takes them to their seats)

Richard: Here, let me do this, Caroline (takes her blouse off and puts it on her chair)

Caroline: Thanks Richard

Eventually when they were served, Caroline and Richard ate their meal and Stefano had his. The pair then waited for one another to say something to each other and get whatever it was off their chest. Richard looked a little cautious; he didn't want to offend Caroline by saying the wrong thing, however he also realized that he couldn't hide from his emotions and feelings. Therefore, he knew he had to tread very carefully and carefully so that he wouldn't drive Caroline away and into the arms of another man as a result. Especially if that man was one that had the same first initial as his: Randy

Richard: So, how are you feeling?

Caroline: Good. Really good

Richard: That's good.

Caroline: Stefano is such a well behaved child

Richard: I know, he's great isn't he?

Caroline: Richard

Richard: Yes

Caroline: About my outburst in the church, it was uncalled for

Richard: No need. You don't have to apologise to me, you had every right to feel angry. _Now, the next bit… here it goes…_Caroline

Caroline: Yes Richard

Richard: I think I ought to be frank and honest with you about why I did all this

Caroline: Okay… go on, explain yourself

Richard: Caroline… I know this may seem awkward to you, but the truth of the matter is, I couldn't stop thinking about you

Caroline: Richard

Richard: No, hear me out on this okay. I did a terrible thing and I know I cannot take back what I did ever, but I had learnt from that one mistake that I made by embracing fatherhood and being with Stefano made me see things in a more positive light

Caroline: But it wasn't just one mistake, Richard. We fought a lot most of the time, we argued back and fourth, you chose to hide things from me

Richard: That was mainly because I was insecure and because I thought you'd never understand. But the thing is you did and you do and I'm so sorry for ever shutting you out of my life during the times when you said that you would help me, I'm ever so sorry for hurting your feelings. I know I have made life difficult for you on so many occasions but I realize now how much you mean to me. I admit that I have insecurities within myself and demons that I have to battle and conqueor and so, help me. I am not perfect, I am insecure- there I said it. I need you to help me fight this battle, please? Give me one more chance, Caroline

Caroline: I cannot

She then hastily leaves her seat, puts her coat back on and retreats; Richard is sat dumbfounded wondering where it all went wrong. The other customers turn to Richard who gives them a look

Richard: (waves his hands about) okay, show's over. There is nothing left to see, folks


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Richard goes back to his apartment and unlocks the door; though as he enters discover the tenant is already inside

Tenant: Mr Karinsky

Richard: What are you doing in my apartment?

Tenant: Your apartment? I'm sorry but you have been evicted. Here's your notice that states you have been forced out of your apartment

Richard: Evicted? Why?

Tenant: Seems as if you have failed to keep up the repayments of rent for the last two months. It says right there

Richard: Now, that, I do have a reasonable explanation as to why that was the case. You see sir; I hadn't worked for those two months and…

Tenant: Enough of the chit-chat, Mr. Karinsky, I ask that you and your son leave the premises, as of NOW

Richard: Or what?

Tenant: Or else, I'll call the cops and have you removed that way

Richard: (concedes defeat) Fine, you win. You haven't heard the last of me

Tenant: Whatever you say, Mr. Karinsky

Richard, now homeless, was left in limbo. He couldn't turn to Reg- his best friend because he was and still is cooped up with his wife, Wanda, Charlie was sightseeing in Europe, Del and Annie were all loved up, Remo was busy with many things; such as running his business, which meant there was just one person left: and that was Caroline. At first, he felt he didn't have that right to walk back into her apartment, after all the hurt and problems he had caused. But after much pondering and self-reflection, Richard knew that he had this one chance and that he couldn't give up that easily. Besides, this was the man who was afraid of fatherhood, of the responsibilities, believing that he wouldn't live up to the tag of being a good father. This was the man who initially feared he would make the same mistakes as his father when he left him, his sister and his mother when he was just a child. But now Richard was a changed man- because of the bond he has developed with Stefano, he had inner confidence that he thought he had always lacked; his pessimistic, downhearted negative outlook of life was now replaced with a new-found spirit of self belief and assertiveness, coupled with Caroline's optimism and aura. Instead of running away, Richard decided to confront his problems and obstacles and overcome them. If Caroline told him to leave, he had to stay firm and not give in, his biggest challenge now is for him to convince her that he was and still is her sincere amore, and that nothing- no matter how bad or problematic it was, could ever change that. He then gathered all his belongings and along with Stefano headed for Caroline's loft


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Caroline felt tired and thus, wanted to go straight to bed and sleep off the disastrous night. She now felt terrible, after the way she left Richard at Remos; nonetheless, she still felt anger towards him for what he said to her in that airport, believing he had tried to deny her a child. Of course Richard told her he didn't want any more, but Caroline headed for the opposite direction whilst Richard boarded the plane to Italy. Though now doubts were cast in her mind, as questions were now asked of Caroline's intentions: was it the fact that because Stefano was Julia's child, as opposed to hers, this would make Caroline extremely envious, not just towards the evil Julia but to Stefano as well? Although why feel the need to hate Stefano?- he did nothing wrong himself to Caroline, he is still a baby after all; if anything he was the product of Julia and Richard- NOT Caroline and Richard. However, the truth of the matter though was that Julia didn't want anything to do with Stefano having given birth to him and that because of her selfishness and evil intent, she had absolutely no interest in her son. Nor could she ever care about him, in a way that would remind her that she had a son, and so by giving up all her parental responsibilities, she was unfit to be ever deemed as a parent.

Caroline then shook off whatever bad thoughts she'd had and went upstairs to her bedroom; suddenly though, she heard a knock on the door of her apartment; she descended downstairs and headed for the door. When she did, she put her hand on the door knob. She then took a deep breath and afterwards, twisted the door handle; when she glanced up, Caroline saw Richard holding Stefano and felt a huge sigh of relief; Richard looked totally dishevelled and as if he hadn't slept for days, he had a look of misery on his face, it was as if he had been crying for hours almost. His sad expression however masked a feeling of relief, joy and content that he was looking forward to in the shape of Caroline and that he was ecstatic to see her face, as ever. Caroline, at first didn't know what to make of all this- an image had flashed before her eyes: of her pulling Richard into her apartment and kissing him and the two of them making out in her bedroom, tearing one another's clothes off. She then snapped back into reality and decided to speak out first

Caroline: (softly) Richard….

Richard: (softly) Caroline….

Caroline: I am so glad you came

Richard: You are? Why?

Caroline: Because, I want to say sorry for the events of tonight

Richard: Why should I believe you? I doubt you are being sincere with me

Caroline: I am! Why are you behaving like this? Why did you come, anyway?

Richard: I came seeing as I have nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to. Del, Annie, Reg, Charlie- they are all settled and happy

Caroline: And yet, you're not? Why should I be surprised?

Richard: You know what Caroline? Forget it- I better go

Caroline: Richard, wait! Come on in, please

Richard: Okay, I will (he enters inside and sits on the couch; he places Stefano next to him and adjusts him so that he is sitting alongside him)

Caroline: Are you feeling okay?

Richard: Me, of course I am. Everything is going great, I mean let's see, hmmm… I am now almost a fully fledged artist, I am a father to my wonderful child and oh yes, I have somewhere to stay. No, that would be wrong. I have nowhere else to go, although I could always go back to Italy though I don't think Mr. Mazzone would be happy about it. I have been evicted from my own place because I missed paying the rent of the last two months to my tenant, so technically speaking I officially don't have a roof over my and my son's head, and I have been miserable and my life without you is incomplete. But fear not, all is not lost because I will be leaving this miserable city and you will no longer have to stand and put up with my pain and suffering, anymore. There, I've finished

Caroline: Richard, you're going to be okay in the end, believe me

Richard: No, you don't understand Caroline. I love you, I have changed as a person, and I'll do anything for you, so long as you take me back. How many more times do I have to tell you this?

Caroline: Too many. We can't work this out, it's just too complicated

Richard: It's never that complicated- for four years, you have welcomed me with open arms and for me it took a considerable period of time to realize how much I had fallen for someone in you and for you to fall for a man in me. The problem was, that I was too preoccupied with my own negative thoughts to ever care about anything or anyone that has ever shown me so much compassion and love as you and Stefano

Caroline: Are you saying that you haven't given up on Stefano, on us?

Richard: Caroline, I admit I was and still am insecure in places and yes there were times where I have let you down and on occasions I felt ashamed of putting you through hell, that we argued on such petty issues. But it's mainly because of you and Stefano that you have instilled enormous confidence, hope and happiness in myself

Caroline: What about children, Richard?

Richard: I am all for it- and I am not just saying this; you know talk is cheap, and it will always remain cheap unless you make things happen, and I intend to make sure that this happens and do whatever it takes for us not to remain apart but rather for all of us to remain together

Caroline: Why did you come to the church?

Richard: I came to the church to see whether you have gotten over me for good by marrying Randy. You looked beautiful by the way, and when I was staring down at you, I had felt my chance with you had gone forever but then I smiled down at you and you smiled back at me and, I'd assumed that you were happy to see me again. I want to ask you Caroline, and please answer truthfully as well, would you have married Randy still, had I not turned up at your wedding ceremony?

Caroline: I don't have to answer that

Richard: Yes you do. I want a straight and honest answer from you. You know that for years I have been running away from my problems- and yet you were the one that assured me that I had to confront them; likewise, when I had to meet up with my dad for example after you had tried to reunite me and him together. Why, the change of heart, Caroline? And what the hell did Randy have to do with us, and OUR future?

Caroline: I was not running away, rather I had given up on you because I was sick of all the problems that plagued our relationship and as for Randy, I turned to him for comfort because he wanted children, and I couldn't say no to that

Richard: But you didn't love him really, did you? You weren't IN love with him

Caroline: No, I wasn't IN love with him and anyway, I have no intention in getting back with him. Though in regards to us there is just too much baggage and too many problems we'd experienced together

Richard: But we got through them still, didn't we? Isn't that a testament to our resolve? My resolve and your resolve, especially? Life is like that Caroline, I know you have said that I have to remain positive and overcome my fears, which I have done already but now you know what it was like for me when I was miserable, moody and sad. You experienced a lot of that yourself, am I right or am I right?

Caroline: You're right Richard

Richard: Caroline, I have something to read out to you

Caroline: Richard, no- its not gonna work. Whatever it is you're trying to do, I have moved on and I am not going to fall for your tricks again

Richard: This is NOT a trick rather it is a love letter that I wrote 3 years ago

Caroline: I am not in the least bit interested

Richard: Well, I am going to read it out to you, whether you want to hear it or not:

_'dear Caroline, I don't know what I am writing so please bear with me. I know I am probably violating several rules of etiquette right before your wedding but I have feelings. Strong, strong feelings for you. I want to be with you. I want to share your laughter and wipe away your tears. If you feel the same way and if I have any chance with you at all, then come to Remos as soon as you can. You may not recognize me but if you walk through that door, I'll have a smile on my face previously unseen by anyone. _

_If you're not here by seven, then I'll know your answer is no'_

Caroline: And so Richard, you wrote all that?

Richard: Yes, word by word of it, why do you ask?

Caroline: Because, even if you hadn't wrote it, would you have had felt the same way about me?

Richard: Yes, of course I do

Caroline: Now that I know about the letter, you'll probably want to know about the message that I left on your answering machine and what I said on it

Richard: That would be nice to know, but I want you to tell me what you said

Caroline: Okay, um, it was something on the lines of the fact that seeing as back then we were already friends and I had been wondering if it would've been possible if we could be more than friends and that there was an 'us' and that we could go out dating and stuff like that

Richard: You said all that on my machine?

Caroline: Yes

Richard: You were really in love with me?

Caroline: Yes… and so are you for real Richard? Have you really changed for the better? And more importantly, do you really want to have children with me and me only because I can understand if you don't

Richard: Caroline, (takes her hand) my answers are yes, yes and most certainly yes. I love you Caroline so much

Caroline: And I love you too Richard (the two embrace into each other's arms, only for Stefano to giggle in the background) and you Stefano as well, I haven't forgot about you either

Richard: Caroline, will you marry me?

Caroline: Yes, yes I will marry you Richard

Richard: (has a rare but broad smile on his face) I am so looking forward to raising a family with you as my wife. God, you are so beautiful

Caroline: Me too honey and oh you look kinda handsome yourself

Richard: Thanks! How would you feel if I asked you would you like to be Stefano's adoptive mother?

Caroline: This sounds wonderful, Richard. I'd be more than happy to oblige

Richard: Great. Now, we can finally say that we can now face our future, but this time as a family

Caroline: This is the love you never have to question

Richard: You've echoed my sentiments exactly and so perfectly as well, sincere amore Caroline

Caroline: Sincere amore Richard

The pair kiss and spend the rest of the night in Caroline's bed, naked in each other's arms; a month later Caroline and Richard tie the knot together in Peshtigo with guests Del, Annie, Remo, Charlie, Reg in attendance and Caroline's family, as well as Richard's sister and estranged parents, Natalie and Ben. Afterwards, Caroline and Richard depart in a limo spending their honeymoon as newlyweds. A few months later, Julia is nowhere to be seen in Italy, in fact her whereabouts were and still are unknown, whilst Randy, well who cares about him, anyway. Relationship wrecker he was too, alongside Julia. Caroline officially becomes Stefano's newly adopted mother after signing Stefano's adoption papers and thus Caroline, Richard and Stefano all commence life as a family together and thus, they all lived happily ever after

THE END


End file.
